


The Beginning

by Tstul006



Series: Submission Files [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tstul006/pseuds/Tstul006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Jack, Owen, and Ianto's relationship in the Submission Files Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

**Owen's POV**

 

I walked into the hub covered in alien guts. The rest of team bloody Torchwood walked in behind me, all equally disgusting. People in the workforce have two types of days, days where they merely hate their jobs, and days where they fucking hate their jobs. I was currently having one of the latter. Personally, I blame Harkness, he shot the alien with his big fancy gun and it exploded all over us, you know what he said after the fact, no not a fucking apology, he laughed and said, "I didn't think that would work." Bastard.

 

We all made our way to the showers. The girls went off to the right, and me and Jack went to the showers on the left. I went immediately to the big trash can in the room and began to toss every article of clothing I was wearing in to the bin. No way I ever wanted to see those clothes again. I could feel Harkness's eyes on me as I pulled alien chucks out of my hair.

 

"Say one fucking word about how nice my ass is and you’ll find out what our red friend tastes like," I warned him.

 

Jack just chuckled and came to stand next to me pulling off his clothes as well. I slowed down trying to get the chunks out of my hair so I could watch him undress. He winked at me when he noticed.

 

"Shut the fuck up," I yelled at him throwing what I hoped was the last chunk of alien into the trash and went to a shower stall. I turned the water on and stepped under it sighing in relief as the gook began to be washed off my skin.

 

"I’m free tonight if you want," Jack called over the sound of the shower.

 

"Yes, well thanks, but I want someone, less like you, tonight," I said. Jack and I’ve had sex before. It’s pretty amazing, but we’re both dominating people by nature so we rarely get together. Really just when there is no time to go out on the pull between missions and we’re so frantic for release that we have no other choice.

 

"You want to go out on the pull together, be each other's wing men?" Jack asked as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

 

I thought about it as I watched him come out of his stall and grab a towel. "Sure," I said finally.

 

**TW-TW-TW**

 

The music in Cardiff's newest gay club was beyond loud. I couldn't even hear myself think. Jack had insisted on this club for two reasons: one, because he said after seeing my ass he needed a male, and two, there would be young 'I just came out of the closet' men at this club. Those seemed to be his favorite kind. I have to admit they were my favorite kind too.

 

We started out our hunt at the bar. I got a pint and Jack got water, the man hardly drank anything else. I started to search the crowd trying to find someone hot and willing. Jack had taught me to scan the edges of the crowd to find someone on the outside. Someone who looked a little shy, those were the best ones. Of course my eyes went automatically to a blonde in the middle of the dance floor. He didn't appear shy at all, but he looked like he had had a bit of liquid courage. I finished my pint and sat it on the counter then nudged Jack. His eyes were currently locked on the blond I had already chosen.

 

"I saw him first," I said. Jack turned his head slightly but didn't remove his eyes from my blond.

 

"Let's share," Jack mused.

 

When I didn't answer he finally looked at me. "What never tag teamed before?" he asked.

 

I raised my eyebrows then nodded my head, "Alright let's share." I walked towards the dance floor and stood right in front of the boy immediately placing my hands on his hips and pulling him close. He continued to dance putting his arms around my neck and grinding against me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I leaned in and captured his lips he submitted to me instantly. I felt my cock twitch to life.

 

I opened my eyes not breaking the kiss to see Jack move in behind him. He brought his hands between me and the blond wrapping them around his chest the back of his hands sweeping over my nipples. The blond moaned into my mouth. I pulled out of the kiss and leaned it to whisper in his ear, "Let's you, me, and him head back to mine." The blond who I realized had green eyes nodded at me.

 

We all headed out of the club the kid not letting go of me or Jack as we walked. I flagged down a cab. The blonde sat between us in the back of the cab. I could see a tiny bit of sobriety coming back to him, but that didn't stop him from allowing Jack to give him a hand job while I kissed him and explored every inch of his beautiful mouth. Fuck, I was so turned on.

 

I let us in to my flat, the blond went in first then Jack then me. I walked past Jack after I closed the door and pulled to boy into me from behind and began to attack his neck not stopping till he let out a moan. Then I backed away from him.

 

"What's your name," I finally asked him.

 

"Tim," he answered turning to look at me. Oh he was Welsh, damn I loved that accent. His eyes looked behind me then at Jack who was leaning casually against the only exit. I saw Tim shiver.

 

"Okay Tim, I'm Owen and that is…" I began, but Jack cut me off.

 

"You can just call me Captain," he said with a wink. I grinned at him then wiped it from my face as I turned my head back to Tim.

 

"Pick a safe word," I said.

 

Tim looked a lot more sober now. "Why, what are you going to do to me?" he asked his voice cracking a bit.

 

"Fuck you," I said wasn't bloody that obvious? I didn't fucking ask him back to my flat to knit.

 

"It there going to be pain involved?” He questioned.

 

"No, the safe word is just in case you change your mind," I said.

 

"Can't I just say stop or no," he asked.

 

Jack lost patience and walked over to Tim, placing a hand on either side of his face, then looking straight at him said, "Say Saratoga."

 

"Saratoga," Tim repeated.

 

"Good boy, that's your safe word, we aren't going to hurt you, we just like to be in control, you have the option to leave at any time, but I promise you if you stay you will have the best orgasm you have ever had. Now, do you want to stay?" Jack said softly.

 

Tim nodded. Jack let go of his face and took a step back. I walked up so I was standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack. "Take off your clothes," I commanded.

 

The boy hesitated a moment then pulled his shirt up over his head revealing a toned chest and stomach. He reached for the button on his jeans and I could see his hands trembling. I walked over and removed his hands and replaced them with mine. His breathing was starting to speed up. I unbuttoned his jeans then let down the zip. I placed my thumbs in the waist band of both his jeans and boxers then swiftly pushed them down.

 

I took a step back so I could admire him as he tried to get out of his pants and shoes, he nearly fell but Jack caught him. I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. Tim glared at me. I smiled. "Sorry, should have had you take your shoes off first."

 

Jack helped the blond back to his feet, but only momentarily before he picked him up into a fireman's hold and headed towards my bedroom. Tim let out a delightful yelp and Jack gently ran his hand over his bare ass.

 

"Shh, it's alright I got you," Jack whispered. Jack had picked me up like that once, only once. He values his cock too much to try it again.

 

I watched as Jack gently lay Tim down in the middle of my bed the plum color of my sheets a beautiful contrast to his alabaster skin. Jack stood up and began to remove his clothes, I got up on the bed and straddled Tim's hips when I noticed he was still trembling I bent down so my face was centimeters away from his, “Are you okay?" I asked gently.

 

"Yeah, just a bit nervous," he replied his voice a little shaky.

 

I gave him a quick kiss then whispered against his lips, "You’re so fucking beautiful, we wouldn't dream of hurting you, okay." He nodded.

 

I got off the bed then to find Jack totally nude. I pulled him away from the bed and back into the living room. "This kid’s scared," I said quietly, "I don't think he has done this before."

 

Jack raised his eyebrow, "like with two guys or like ever?"

 

"Ever," I answered.

 

"Well, let's ask him shall we?" Jack said casually then walked back into my bedroom. I watched as he got up on the bed and straddled Tim, he bent down the same way that I had before. Tim let out a moan as Jack grinded against him. I could see their erections pressing up against each other. Jack was about three inches longer than Tim, and, fuck no, I’m not telling you weather the bastard is bigger than me or not.

 

"Tell me something Tim" Jack began his voice breathy, "has anyone ever fucked you before." Tim shook his head. Jack took the boys ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled it. "Do you want us to take care of that?" Jack whispered releasing the blond’s ear.

 

"God yes," Tim managed to moan out. Jack began to move down Tim's body and I began to hurriedly undress. I couldn't help but stroke myself slowly as I watched Jack take Tim's cock into his mouth and swallow it down. Tim let out an amazing cry.

 

I got up on the bed and pinched Jacks ass before getting my face close to Tim's again. "Does that feel good," I said to him, he nodded and let out another moan. "You're going to return the favor when he is done." Tim nodded. I pressed my lips to his and gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip he granted me access right away. I growled into his mouth then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my erection. He started to stroke it right away.

 

I pulled away from his mouth when he started to moan uncontrollably. I knew he was close to his first orgasm of the night. His grip on my cock increased.

 

"God, I'm going to…" he managed to stammer out then I watched as pure bliss swept through his body. Jack straightened up then leaned up and captured Tim's lips.

 

"You taste good," Jack said against the boy's lips.

 

"Can I taste," I asked and Jack looked over at me. He rose up and met my lips half way. I put a hand in his hair to hold him to me. He got off the boy and pushed me into the bed. I fought him for dominance the whole time. He growled against me and I growled back.

 

Finally he got off me and I sat up against the head board. Jack pulled the boy up and pushed him back first against me. He was straddling my legs his knees bent and his ass against my member. I placed my hands on his shoulder effectively holding him in place as Jack rose to his knees directly in front of us, his cock extremely hard and leaking pre-cum.

 

"Suck him," I commanded. Tim didn't hesitate to take Jack as far as he could in to his mouth he had to lift up a bit to reach the older man giving me a nice view of his virgin entrance. I locked eyes with Jack as I sucked a finger into my mouth. He moaned I wasn't sure if it was because of me, or because on what Tim was currently doing to him. I smiled none the less then gently pressed my now wet finger into Tim. I felt his body tense.

 

Jack softly caressed Tim's head, "just relax," Jack whispered. I pressed in a little more when his body relaxed and then gently pumped my finger in and out until he was pressing back against me. I pulled my finger out and reached to open the top drawer of my side table pulling a bottle of lube out. I squeezed some onto Tim's ass and watched as it dripped slowly down his crack. I massaged the liquid all around his entrance then pressed my finger back in pumping in and out a few times before adding a second. His body tensed briefly then he relaxed. I repeated in the same way I had done with one finger waiting until he was pressing back against me to add a third he didn't even tense this time.

 

When Tim moaned loudly around Jack I knew I had hit the sweet spot. I hit it few more times then removed my fingers. I looked up at Jack.

 

"Stop," he said to Tim who immediately removed his mouth from Jack.

 

"Scoot back a bit," I said as I gently placed a hand on Tim's hip. He did as he was told and I lined my erection up with his entrance. I slowly began to lower him on to me, he gasped out at first, but Jack engulfed him in a deep kiss and he made no other sounds besides happy moans. Once I was all the way in his tight heat I let him adjust to me before I started to prompt him to move. I let him have a bit of control. He shifted slightly and then started to cry out with every down ward thrust and I knew I was hitting his sweet spot. He was so tight that it wasn't long before I released into him. I held him against me and reached around and jacked him off until he reached his second orgasm of the night.

 

Jack took him from me then positioning the boy on his hands and knees. I watched as Jack swiftly entered him, the boy cried out and began to moan uncontrollably screaming out to different deities. It was an amazing sight that I stored away in my memory for future use. It didn't take long and Jack was screaming out his own release then amazingly Tim did too, for the third time that night.

 

**TW-TW-TW**

 

The next morning I woke up alone in bed. There was a note from Jack on my fridge saying he understood if I was a bit late to work. There was no sign of Tim. Not that it mattered much I wasn't attached to him. I was, however, now addicted to tag teaming with Jack.

 

 

**Ianto's POV**

 

I was woken up by the sound of my next door neighbor's newborn. I groaned and turned to look at my bedside alarm clock. To my dismay it was blinking 12:00. I quickly grabbed my mobile from the table and checked the real time. Damn, I was due at work in 15 minutes.

 

I quickly ran to my bathroom and took the fastest shower known to man, threw my suit on, checked my reflection in the mirror, dashing as ever, then ran out of my flat towards Torchwood tower. When I reached the over bearing building I was already five minutes late, and that pissed me off. Ianto Jones was never late.

 

I hastily checked my wrist watch as I waited for the elevator to open on the basement level of the archives I worked in. When it opened I dashed forward, still looking at my watch, and ran smack into a well-built man.

 

His hands reached out and griped my upper arms. I looked up slightly at him and met beautiful blue eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry," I managed to stammer out.

 

"Oh, no need to apologize, it was a pleasure really," he answered in an American accent. I took in the rest of the man. He wore a blue military coat and a cocky grin. I knew this must be, none other than, Captain Jack Harkness, Director of Torchwood Cardiff.

 

The captain released his hold on me, took a step back, and held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, but, you can call me Captain," he introduced himself, the grin never leaving his smug beautiful face.

 

I took his hand. "Jones, Ianto Jones, but you can call me whatever you want," I replied like a girl who’d just met her crush, before I could stop myself. Did I really just say that? God I should have stayed in bed. Actually, better idea, I should invite this man back to my bed. I swear, I was heterosexual yesterday.

 

He released my hand and his grin got wider if that was even possible. "Oh, I will hold you to that," he said with a wink before getting on the elevator. I held my breath until the door shut, and quickly made my way to the double doors at the end of the corridor.

 

"Jones," Came the annoying voice of my supervisor Edwin, as soon as I entered the main archival section. Oh, how I despised the man. I walked over to his desk, a man in a white lab coat was standing next to it. His hair was short and curly, his eyes brown, and he was a bit shorter than me, but he was attractive. What's sexuality anyway?

 

"You're late," Edwin spat at me as soon as I stopped in front of his desk.

 

"I’m aware," I deadpanned. He scowled at me.

 

"This is Doctor Owen Harper, will you please escort him to the medical testing area," Edwin sighed indicating the man in the lab coat. Edwin always sent me to do these types of things. Busy work he called it. I called it him to afraid that Director Hartman would come and see how much smarter I am then him, but I didn't really care this time.

 

"Sure, Doctor if you’ll follow me," I said politely.

 

Now, don't freak out when I say this, but I know everything. Well, maybe not everything, but most things especially if it has to do with Torchwood. I’ve read all the personal files, so I know everyone's name and what they do. For instance, I knew Dr. Owen Harper was the medical director for Torchwood Cardiff. I have an excellent memory. It's the main reason I was hired at Torchwood.

 

"I met your Director earlier," I said casually when we got in the elevator. I pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

 

Dr. Harper raised his eyebrows as if he didn't understand. "You're the medical director at Torchwood 3," I told him, "I met Captain Harkness."

 

He smiled. "How did you know I was from Cardiff?" he asked.

 

"Well I know everything," I told him with a wink.

 

"Everything, yeah?" He replied his tone teasing.

 

I nodded finding myself lost in his brown eyes, god, and his smile was amazing.

 

"What did he ask you to call him?" the doctor asked.

 

"Who?" I’d forgotten everything.

 

"Jack," he spat as if I was a child who wasn't keeping up.

 

"Oh, umm, Captain," I said. He laughed.

 

"What's funny," I asked.

 

"Nothing.”

 

When we made it to the 15th floor I led him to the medical testing center then left him there. The rest of my day was uneventful. I wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

 

**TW-TW-TW**

 

I walked into the archives on time the next morning, and I was happy to report that I didn't run into any attractive men on the way, or was that unhappy to report.

 

"Jones," Edwin called. Damn.

 

I walked to my supervisor's desk. "Yes, sir" I asked.

 

"Veronica just called down and said that Director Hartman wants to see you in her office right away," Edwin spat.

 

"Why would the director want to see me?"

 

Edwin looked up, "Do I look like I would question the director about why she wanted to see a lowly archivist?"

 

I didn't answer. I just turned and walked towards the elevator. Sometimes the old saying is true, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

 

I traveled in the elevator all the way to the top floor of the building. I stepped out into what can only be described as a waiting area for the gods. Director Hartman's personal assistant was sitting behind a desk doing a Sudoku. She smiled at me over her glasses.

 

"You can go right in, she's waiting for you," she said.

 

I nodded slightly then pushed the door to the director's office open and walk in. She was standing by the floor to ceiling windows of her office sipping what looked like scotch. One would think it was a tad early for such a drink, but I’m not one to judge.

 

"Ianto," she greeted me, "how are you?"

 

She was the fakest woman on the planet.

 

"Fine Ma'am, you wanted to see me."

 

"Yes, did you sign the agreement that you would transfer if the need should arise," she asked gently.

 

"Yes, it was a requirement," I said not really liking where this was going.

 

"Good, I am going to level with you here. Apparently yesterday you caught the director of Torchwood 3's eye. He is convinced that he, now, all of the sudden, needs an archivist, and he only wants you. There will be a slight pay raise, and Torchwood will cover all relocation expenses. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories about Harkness?" she said speaking so quickly I couldn't get a word in.

 

"Yes," I answered. The rumors said that Captain Harkness only had beautiful people on his team, and that he fucked every one of them. There were even some who believed it was a requirement. I hoped so… I mean not.

 

"They’re all true," she said simply. "Anyway, you may go ahead and pack up your desk today. You have the next two weeks to find a flat in Cardiff and get settled before your first day. Money has already been wired to your account for the expenses."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

 She waved me out of her office without another word.

 

I made my way back to the basement. I was in a daze, my nerves were shot. When you sign up to work for an agency that is above the law you don't really consider all the civil liberties you sign away. Like protection from sexual harassment. It hadn't been an issue until now.

 

When I entered the archives Edwin was waiting by my work space. I grabbed a cardboard box and went over to it and began to put in my few personal items. My supervisor just watched me.

 

"So you heard I take it," I said my voice cracked a bit. I wasn't in control of this situation. I hate not being in control.

 

"Oh yes, and I hope you like taking it up the ass," Edwin said.

 

I turned and looked at him. Sometimes the saying, 'if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all' is a bunch of crap. "I would gladly let the whole Cardiff team fuck me then spend another day under an unqualified dick like you!" I yelled at him. This wasn't like me, I kept to myself and I didn't yell at superiors.

 

Edwin just chuckled and looked at the exit. With dread I turned to see Captain Jack Harkness and Doctor Owen Harper both standing at the door. Mortification, is the only word I would use to describe how I felt at that moment. What was worse, both men were grinning, as if they were going to hold me to my comment.

 

I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed my box of belongings, walked pass my new boss and colleague, and headed to the elevator. Wishing the ground would open beneath my feet and swallow me whole. When I reached the elevator I realized that both men were following me. I had no choice but to let them on the elevator with me. What else could I do, tell them it was full?

 

My nervous state escalated when the doors shut trapping me in a small area with the captain and the doctor. It took me a second to realize the elevator wasn't moving. Of course it wasn't I hadn't pressed a button. Harper laughed when I finally sat down my box and press the button for the ground floor. I am pretty sure they both got a good look at my ass when I bent over. I left my box on the floor and pressed my back against the wall of the elevator.

 

We were on the second basement floor when the doctor hit the stop button on the elevator. "What are you doing," I said taking a step away from the wall towards the doctor. That wasn't a good move on my part. Harkness grabbed my upper arms and pulled me back against his body. I could feel all of him. I mean _all_ of him.

 

Harper got on his knees in front of me. He pressed his face against my crotch. I tried to get out of the captains grip. That was an impossible feat. Harper placed his hands on my hips.

 

"Please," I said not sure whether I wanted them to continue or to let me go.

 

"Shh," the older man whispered against my ear, "he won't do it unless you want it, do you want it?"

 

"Seems like he does," said Harper, apparently he noticed I was very aroused.

 

Okay so, Ianto Jones doesn't do this type of thing, ever, no matter how hard I was.

 

"Please let me go," I managed to stammer out. They did and the doctor started the elevator. I regretted my decision instantly.

 

I pressed the stop button again. "Wait no, okay, I want it," I said. Both men laughed. The captain pulled me back up against him, but Harper just restarted the elevator.

 

"But…" I started but was shushed again.

 

"We offered and you declined, maybe next time, don't do that," he whispered, "It's a pity really because I really wanted to hear that beautiful accent of yours moaning in pleasure."

 

"You can, please do it," I begged, how had they done that, reduced me to begging so quickly, beautiful assholes.

 

They both just chuckled and Harkness let me go again. Soon the elevator opened on the ground floor, I picked up my box and without looking back at the men I made my way out of the building.

 

 

**Jack's POV**

 

"Gwen," I called walking out of my office. She came running like a trained pet.

 

"Yes, Jack," She said coming up beside me.

 

"I’m heading to the train station to pick up our new archivist…" I began but she cut me off.

 

"He doesn't start till next week," she stated.

 

I bit my lip so I wouldn't snap at her for interrupting me. "Yes, I know, but he’s coming in tonight so he can have some time to set up his new flat. Speaking of that, I need you and Tosh to go to the flat and meet the movers. They should be there in the next hour or so."

 

"Can't he do that," Gwen asked.

 

It annoyed me how she questioned my commands. I bet that she would never question my commands in bed though, which made her wishy-washy in my book, and I don't like that. Owen never follows directions both in and out of bed, which is why I like him, and it makes him a fun tag teaming partner. Tosh never questions me when it comes to work, but has always denied me when it comes to sex, as in she has never given into me, ever. I know crazy right. I realize this makes her just as wishy-washy as Gwen, but in the opposite way. A way I can respect.

 

"No, because Owen and I are taking him out tonight, showing him around town," I sighed. She didn't even hide her glare.

 

Speaking of the doctor, "Owen let's go!" I yelled. He never comes running like a trained pet. I wait a minute before I yell again, "Now Owen!"

 

"I could go with you," Gwen offered. I stared down at her trying to come up with an excuse besides the real one, which was, Owen and I plan on fucking the new archivist senseless. Owen saved me from having to reply, because he chose that moment to show up.

 

"Alright Harkness, I’m here," the doctor said, "I'll have you know, I was working on that autopsy report you asked me to do."

 

"I asked you to do that three hours ago," I replied as we made our way to the lift.

 

"Yeah, well," was the only thing he said in return. I waved good bye to Gwen then pressed a button on my wristband to start the lift.

 

We had our usual fight over who was going to drive when we got to the SUV, I won, and we made our way to Cardiff Central station. When I parked the SUV I looked over at Owen, he was squirming in his seat. I could also see a clear erection tenting his pants. I had one too of course. It seemed I’d had a constant one since I was in London last week. I kept replaying the incident in the elevator over in my head. God, I wanted Ianto Jones, and apparently, Owen wanted him just as bad.

 

"We need to take the edge off before we see him," I stated. Owen looked over at me and nodded.

 

We got in the back seat. I immediately started to undress Owen, and he started to undress me. I kissed him trying to make him summit, he never did, once our clothes were off he straddled me. "Let me fuck you," I growled as our erections rubbed together.

 

"Let me fuck you," Owen growled back. This is how it always was when it was just the two of us. When there was time we usually ended up doing it both ways, but as there wasn't time right now I knew we would just end up continuing mutual masturbation until we both found our release.

 

I wrapped my hand around both of our erections and he did the same. "God, that feels so fucking good," I growled against his lips.

 

"Mmm yes," Owen moaned back. We both sped up our stroking; I could feel that pull in the pit of my stomach.

 

"I'm close," I panted, Owen just moaned in return and his release hit him. The beautiful sound he made pushed me over the edge.

 

We quickly cleaned up and began to dress. "I feel better," Owen sighed, "The SUV smells like sex though."

 

"All part of my plan novice," I grinned.

 

"Yes, been meaning to ask, what is the plan exactly?" Owen questioned me.

 

"Anthony's," I said casually. Anthony's was a restaurant. That's it I promise. Well maybe it was also part whore house, but they had excellent food.

 

"Oh, cool I love their food," Owen said.

 

"Yes, I love their private booths.”

 

We made it into the station just in time for the Ianto's train to start letting passengers off. My breath caught when Ianto Jones jumped off the train. Gone was the three piece suit he had worn in London. Now he was wearing blue jeans, a form fitting t-shirt, and a dark jacket. I felt my cock twitch.

 

Ianto's face paled slightly when he saw Owen and me. I told him that I would send someone to collect him. I didn't inform him that it would be Owen and I.

 

"You didn't tell him it would be us picking him up did you," Owen asked.

 

"Of course not where would be the fun in that," I teased as Ianto began to slowly walk towards us carrying a duffel bag.

 

"I love the jeans," Owen said, "Can't wait to pull them off him."

 

"Me too," I said back. We both kept our expression natural, for all Ianto Jones knew we could have been discussing the weather as he walked towards us.

 

"Captain, Doctor Harper," Ianto greeted when he reached us.

 

"Good to see you again," Owen said extending his hand. Ianto shook it then shook mine as well. His hands were so soft. I couldn’t wait to feel them wrapped around me.

 

When we reached the SUV I opened the back door for Ianto. He climbed in and started to put his seatbelt on. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Sit in the middle," I demanded gently, "that way Owen and I can both see you it the rearview mirror, it’ll make conversation less awkward." He nodded and scooted into the middle seat. I smiled slightly and hoped this was just the first of many times that he would summit to my commands tonight.

 

I let Owen drive this time and we began our ride to the outskirts of town where Anthony's was located.

 

"Is this the way to my flat?" Ianto asked timidly after a minute. He was so cute.

 

"Nope," Owen replied.

 

"The movers will be there soon, so that's really where we should be going," Ianto insisted.

 

"I have people taking care of it," I assured turning to look at him. He nodded then leaned back against the seat biting his lip slightly. It was everything I could do not to make Owen pull over the SUV so I could bite that lip.

 

"So where are we going?" Ianto asked after a moment of silence.

 

"To eat dinner," I said then I turned in my seat again to look at him, "and after maybe some dessert," added very aware of how predatory I sounded. He blushed and went silent again.

 

Anthony's was just a normal looking house. When we parked in front of it I could see Ianto tense up. I jumped out of the car and opened the back door he reluctantly got out. I place a hand on his lower back and lead him towards the entrance. Owen was in front of us. He rang the doorbell when he reached it.

 

The door opened to reveal a dark headed girl wearing nothing but a black nighty. Her breasts were easily seen through the thin material. Ianto bit his lip again. "Captain, we have your usual table ready," she said her voice low and enticing.

 

We all followed her in to the house. She led us into one of the dining areas. There were four private booths in the room. All in separate corners and all had the option of closing a black velvet curtain around them. She showed us to an unoccupied booth and I gestured Ianto into it. He hesitated for a second then moved into the middle of the booth. Owen entered on the opposite side from me. We effectively had Ianto trapped between us.

 

The Welshman's breathing increased when the girl closed the velvet curtain. "Well, she didn't even take our drink orders," he stammered.. I smiled at him and place a hand on his thigh. Hoping to calm him a bit.

 

"She was just the hostess, the waitress will come and ask for our order," I said gently moving my face closer to his.

 

"Of course," Ianto said his eyes glancing quickly at my lips then back up to meet mine.

 

"Are you nervous?" Owen asked on Ianto's other side. He’d moved closer to Ianto I noticed.

 

"Nah," Ianto answered clearly lying.

 

The curtain opened slightly then to reveal another girl, this one only wearing red underwear.

 

"What can I get you boys to drink," she asked with a slight pout in her voice.

 

"Three waters," I said before Owen or Ianto could say anything. I had already told Owen that there would be no alcohol tonight. I wanted Ianto to be willing without the influence of alcohol. I was proud of the fact that Owen didn't even glare at me. We’d been working on always seeming like we were on the same page when in front of one of our conquests.

 

Ianto Jones was more than a conquest though. Owen and I were hoping he would agree to be ours. All the other people we had ever tag teamed had just been one night stands. Owen and I had both agreed the day we met Ianto that we wanted him for more than just one night.

 

The naked waitress nodded at me then said, "Tonight's special is the shrimp linguine."

 

"Do you like shrimp," I asked Ianto. He nodded. "That sounds good sweetheart," I said turning back to the waitress.

 

Ianto loosened up as dinner progressed. We all talked about normal things. He said his sister lived in Newport and was excited that he was moving to Cardiff. I asked if he had a significant other, though I already knew the answer. He didn't, he hadn't had one since university. He confessed to being a bit of a loner. He also admitted that he was an excellent coffee maker, which really got Owen's attention because the man lived off caffeine.

 

When the waitress came to collect our plates, I began to feel just a bit nervous. Yes, I’m allowed to feel nervous. When she closed the curtain again I turned to see Ianto biting his lip. Owen reached up and ran his thumb along the lip effectively removing it from Ianto's teeth.

 

"We aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Owen said gently, "It is up to you how far this evening progresses." Ianto nodded.

 

I moved closer to him again and placed a hand on his thigh slowly moving it up to massage his cock through his jeans. It was already hard, he moaned softly and bucked up into my hand. That was a good sign. "Do you want to stay in this booth or would you like to go somewhere more comfortable," I said against his ear.

 

"More comfortable," he managed to say. I removed my hand and scooted to the edge of the booth; I pushed the curtain open and rose to my feet. Ianto came out next then Owen. I caught the eye of the hostess. She smiled then gestured for us to follow her.

 

We followed her to the second floor and to the door of one of the private rooms. They already had it set up to my specifications because I had called ahead. "Will there be anything else Captain?" the girl asked as she went to close the door to the room.

 

"Maybe later," Owen teased her before I could answer. I shook my head at him. It was rare that I slept with any of the girls here. Owen and I came here on occasion, when we couldn't find a person willingly. Usually when we came here we brought a third person though. The girl smiled shyly before she closed the door.

 

I turned to find Ianto peering into one of the dresser in the room. I glared at Owen; he was supposed to prevent such things. I walked over and gently wrapped my arms around Ianto's waist and peered over his shoulder into the drawer. It held a variety of glass dildos.

 

"We aren't going to use those on you," I whispered against his neck then bit it softly.

 

"I know," Ianto said in a matter of fact tone, "Can't imagine how many people have used them, it can't be sanitary."

 

"They’re sterilized," I said with a laugh. I reached around him and shut the drawer then and began to remove his jacket. He let me, but cringed when I let it fall to the floor. Owen joined us placing himself between Ianto and the dresser, and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Remove your shoes," Owen said to Ianto. I couldn't help but smile remembering how our first conquest had nearly busted his head when he tripped over his pants while trying to remove his shoes. Thankfully, I’d caught him. Owen and I were a lot better at this sort of thing now.

 

I held on to Ianto's waist as he toed off his shoes. Owen moved them to the side. I pulled Ianto's t-shirt over his head and Owen began to work on his jeans. Ianto was trembling slightly.

 

"Is this your first time," Owen asked. Ianto nodded slightly.

 

"Well, we’ll take good care of you," I insisted as Owen pulled Ianto's jeans down. I was able to get my first look at the Welshman's perfect ass. I ran my hand over it gently and couldn't help the appreciative sigh that came from my lips. Ianto let out a moan and I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. I peered over his shoulder to find that Owen had dropped to his knees and was currently giving the Welshman a blow job.

 

"Is that good beautiful?" I whispered into Ianto's ear. All I got for an answer was another one of his Welsh moans. I turned his head towards me and crashed my lips into his he allowed my tongue access immediately. I broke the kiss when his breathing started to get ragged, I knew he was about to find release. "Cum for him, he loves to swallow," I breathed against Ianto's lips. I knew I would pay for that comment later. Ianto cried out when his orgasm hit him. After a minute Owen returned to his feet and pressed his lips against Ianto's allowing the archivist to taste himself. Then Owen and I backed away.

 

"Lay on the bed," I said to Ianto. He looked at me a little of his earlier anxiety coming back. I saw his eyes glance at Owen for a second then he did as he was told and laid down flat on his back. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open another drawer. This one had handcuffs and other bondage items in it. I tossed a pair of handcuffs to Owen and took one for myself. We both went to opposite sides of the bed each of us taking one of Ianto's wrists and securing them to the bed frame. I was sure he was going to complain, or show a bit of resistance, but he didn't he just let us do it.

 

"Such a good boy," I said gently caressing his cheek. He leaned his cheek into my hand, and I smiled at him. I got between his legs and pushed his knees up. Every part of him was exposed to me. I ran a finger over his entrance, and he showed a bit of resistance by trying to bring his knees back down. I looked up at him. Owen was knelling beside him sucking on his neck. "Stay where I put you, or I will restrain you more," I warned him.

 

"Tell him you understand," Owen said pulling away from Ianto's neck.

 

"Yes, captain," Ianto said quickly. I put him back in the position I had him and bent down to taste him. He remained in the position as I licked his semi-hard cock, and as I gently sucked his balls, he pushed his knees down again when I ran my tongue over his entrance. I sat up straight and looked at him.

 

"Your being a bad boy now," I chastised. Owen turned his head so that only I would see his grin. We loved it when they were bad.

 

I got off the bed and went back to the dresser and pulled out a sex sling. It was basically a long rope with soft adjustable cuffs on each side and a neck pad in the middle. When I turned I saw Owen was already on one side of the bed. I got back in between Ianto's legs and bent up and put the neck pad of the sling behind his neck, I handed one of the cuffs to Owen who attached it just above Ianto's knee and I attached the other cuff on his other leg.

 

"There," I said bending down and capturing Ianto's lips briefly, "Now you can't move." I got off the bed again and stood back up. I knew Owen was going to take a picture. He always did when we trussed someone up.

 

"I’m going to take a picture," Owen said to Ianto, "Would you like me to put a mask on you."

 

"Are you planning on showing it to anyone?" Ianto asked.

 

"Just Jack," Owen replied nodding his head towards me.

 

"Then I don't need a mask," Ianto confirmed.

 

Owen pulled out his phone and took a few pictures while I got undressed. Once I was fully nude I went back to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. I went back to the bed and positioned myself between Ianto's legs again. Owen snapped another picture. I turned and gave him a warning look. I didn't like to be in his pictures.

 

I looked into Ianto's eyes and I could see genuine fear. "You say the word and we can stop," I reminded him.

 

"No, I want to," Ianto said.

 

"Good," I smiled then popped open the lube and coated three of my fingers with it. I gently ran one over his entrance and I felt his body tense. "Relax, I’ve done this before, I know how to make it relatively painless okay." Ianto nodded and let out a breath.

 

I gently pressed my finger into him and kept my eyes on his expression to make sure it wasn't too much for him after he grew accustomed to one finger I added another, he quickly became accustomed to that and I added a third I then began trying to find his prostate, so he could know what that feeling felt like.

 

"Oh, god," Ianto moaned out when I found the magic spot. I hit it again and he cried out.

 

"You like that," Owen said from his spot by the bed.

 

"Yes," Ianto moaned out as I kept up my assault.

 

"You want his cock in you now don't you," Owen said, I noticed he was stripping.

 

"Please," Ianto moaned. I removed my fingers and he let out a sigh. I lined my erection up with him and began to slowly penetrate him. He let out a pained gasp.

 

I stopped moving, "It’ll pass, just try and relax," I promised him. He took a deep breath and I felt him relax a bit. I began to press forward again, resisting the urge to plunge straight into his tight heat. Soon I was all the way in. I stayed still waiting for him to adjust to me and staring straight into his eyes.

 

"Please move," Ianto finally begged.

 

"Gladly," I said as I slowly moved out and then just as slow pushed back in lining up so I could hit his prostate. He moaned with pleasure. I looked over at Owen who was gently stroking himself. I started to increase my speed. It was the best feeling in the world. I had been waiting all week to fuck this Welshman and I was finally getting what I wanted. I looked at him and could tell he was close.

 

"Don't you dare," I warned him leaning up a bit to take away the friction from his cock, "You can't cum until Owen does," I said.

 

"Yes, Captain," he said, biting his lip and closing his eyes. The way he said captain pushed me over the edge and I exploded inside him. He let out a cry, but he didn't cum. I gently pulled out of him and he whimpered.

 

"Owen's going to fill that void," I teased as I got off the bed and Owen got on. I pulled a side chair over and collapsed onto it as I watched Owen push into Ianto. I could tell by Owen's face that he was already close to his release. He put a hand around Ianto's erection and started to stroke it while thrusting into him. Soon Ianto let out a loud moan and he let go, his cum landing on his stomach. Owen threw his head back no doubt enjoying the feeling of Ianto's muscles contracting around him.

 

"Oh, yes," Owen said as he finally came.

 

I got up and went to the on-suite bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean up the mess. When I came back into the room Owen had already released Ianto, but the archivist was still lying flat on the bed. I gently wiped him clean and he looked at me and smiled.

 

"Did you have fun," I asked. He just nodded. "You think you would want to do it again?"

 

"Yes," Ianto answered.

 

Owen sat down on the bed already half-way dressed. "So will you agree to be ours then?" Owen asked.

 

Ianto just looked at him and bit his lip.


End file.
